


if you are the shores, i am the waves begging for big moons

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Kobra Kid, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, and this matters because he has a shutdown and that may be triggering, dumbasses in love, idk if there's anything else, mentioned explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: Ghoul secretly thanks the Witch for the second chance, for letting him back to his family.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Kudos: 9





	if you are the shores, i am the waves begging for big moons

Party is not happy about this, they're definitely not happy about this, they actually hate this but ghoul's his own person and it's his right as a human (and duty as a killjoy) to accept the mission Dr. D offered to him.

  
Still Party can tell him that they don't approve of it and maybe Ghoul might change his mind. But Ghoul's a stubborn fucker and with a serious hero's complex so he listens them out patiently and doesn't change his mind.

  
It irks Party a lot but they know pouting will do no good but waste the time they don't really have. So they put aside their pride and spend the days before the mission doing as much as they can with Ghoul. He'll be leaving for a few weeks if not months and will miss his desert life being undercover in the city, so Party drags him to every MGMK concert, every party at any HyperTrust, and to the crash track to enjoy their last few days together before a long separation.

  
They are so taken up by all this partying that they almost forget Ghoul is leaving and the realization doesn't hit them until after they've given him a sweet kiss goodbye and waving after him until his bike disappears on the horizon.

  
They are sad and bored without him, but they don't start missing him until a few days later and even then there are things to keep them busy, keep their mind off Ghoul, and Jet and Kobra try to keep them constantly distracted, knowing that it won't help anyone when they'll eventually get upset and trying to delay that moment.

  
Ghoul is deep inside BL/ind ready to blow the whole thing up, so he can't communicate with Dr. D or his crew except the brief and random confirmations of the fact that he's alive and the mission is proceeding well.

  
He doesn't think of home, doesn't let himself, because he has to put all his strength and mind to the task of making "this shit-show of a company go boom" as Pony would say and getting all dreamy-eyed and nostalgic won't help him, just distract him. As soon as he gets out of this burning dumpster he'll get to think of home, he'll get home, and Party will be there waiting for him and everything will be alright. That's what gets him out of bed in the morning, gets him going when he's tired of faking the perfect citizen and when he's scared of being caught.

  
He makes good progress in hacking into the system, breaking it down from the inside and stealing some secrets on the way and everything is going according to plan. All's good. Almost too good.

***

As long as Party knows that Ghoul's alive and well they almost don't mind the lack of any other information, and so they prepare for his return and try to not notice the time they've been apart.

  
Dr.D gives them updates each week and everything is almost calm.

  
Party should've expected the bad news, they had a bad feeling about the mission after all, but they had tried to forget it and now the lack of communication from Ghoul is hitting them full force and they are spiralling into panic, don't know what to do.

  
As always Jet does damage control and keeps them together, while also calming Kobra down.

  
Already three days have passed since the time there should've been news from Ghoul and suddenly there ground's shaking under Poison. They don't immediately give importance to it, think it's one of the symptoms of grief, same reeling feeling they've lived each second of every day since their world started falling apart.  
But then Jet runs into the room, dragging a stiff Kobra behind xem and shoves him down under a table.

  
An earthquake.

  
_Oh_.

  
Jet ducks under a table and pulls Poison along. It's only a few seconds and they don't really have the full realization of what happened until they hear the thundering of Jet's heartbeat, and xyr loud breathing. Kobra's under the table right next to theirs, zoned out, staring into the void and Party knows it's not good and that they should deal with it but they can't bring themselves to.  
Jet yet again saves the situation, takes care of Kobra and coaxes him out of his compete frozen silence and manages to kick Poison into action, making him radio Pony.

  
Ae don't know what happened but everyone at WKIL is alright and on the other side there's a muffled whisper and Cola is on the line asking to talk to Kobra, knowing how this things get for him. Pony promises them ae'll radio back as soon as Dr.D finds out if it was just an earthquake or something more and Party let's Kobra listen to Cola's calming voice in private.

  
A few hours later Pony calls again as promised and tells them that it was an explosion in the heart of Batt City. Right then Party knows it's got something to do with Ghoul and their heart freezes in their chest and their blood feels like acid in their veins.  
According to plan Ghoul should've left later, following a specific series of actions, first informing Dr.D then setting the bomb up and immediately leaving.

  
There was no call from inside the city, no warning, but the explosion can mean only two things. Either Ghoul is out and safe or he's dead.

  
They start looking for him immediately, day and night for three days and finally find him on the fourth day, on a path right off the side of Route Guano halfway to the radio shack, passed out in a stolen Drac car with a broken console, the tracking device completely destroyed. There's a half full water battle beside him and a huge bloodstain on his shirt.

  
They carry him back to the diner, Pony already there, waiting for them after Jet's call.

  
Ae manages to pull Ghoul from death's doorstep and leave him to the care of his crewmates, or more specifically Jet, since Kobra is crawling back into his shell, unable to process all that's happened and all Party does is sit at Ghoul's sickbed, hold his hand and pray the Witch (even if he has never done that before).

  
It's a few days before Ghoul comes back to consciousness and stays awake for more than a few seconds and even if Party's first instinct is to cuss him out and yell at him at the top of his lungs they have to cry first. Ghoul stares at them confused before cooing at them and patting their head awkwardly.

  
Right then and there, where he can't refuse because he's too out of it Party makes him promise to never leave on a mission for so long and without them again and Ghoul agrees before falling back asleep, exhausted.

  
When he understands the weight and implications of his promise later on he's not happy about it, grumbling and pouting at Party, but that's fine as long as they get to keep him by their side, as long as they never loose him again, and Ghoul understands and secretly thanks the Witch for the second chance, for letting him back to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and if I wrote anything wrong feel free to point it out and I'll do my best to correct it  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D  
> (I see them all but I don't answer because I don't know what to say but I always feel happy when I get a comment)


End file.
